For many years, safe, trouble-free delivery or transferral of various liquids, particularly flammable liquids and toxic or hazardous liquids, has long been a problem which has plagued the industry. In particular, in situations where small quantities of flammable or toxic liquids are to be transferred from a storage container to an active, useable reservoir, such as the gasoline tank of motor vehicles or a holding tank for dilution, the difficulties typically encountered with transferring flammable liquids become most acute.
In an attempt to reduce or eliminate these difficulties, various systems and adaptors have become available. However, these prior art systems have failed to eliminate the inherent danger or to overcome the problems and dangers.
The most severe problems being encountered are the spontaneous eruption of an uncontrolled fire and unwanted explosions often followed by fire. These catastrophic incidents have occurred most frequently in the rapid delivery of gasoline from a storage container to the tank or reservoir of a vehicle during an on-going race.
In such situations, particularly with racing cars, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles, speed of delivery is important. In addition, particularly with motorcycles, all terrain vehicles and small cars, the fuel tank size does not allow pressurized pump delivery systems. Consequently, gravity delivery is employed, with the desirability of high speed often leading to carelessness.
In these gravity-based delivery situations, it has been found that gasoline vapors build up in the storage container prior to use, particularly when the ambient temperatures are high or the storage tanks are left out in direct sunlight. During the rush to rapidly fill the gasoline tank for continued racing, the storage tank is inadvertently not vented prior to use. Consequently, the highly flammable, pressurized gasoline vapors are allowed to come into rapid contact with the hot motor vehicle, often causing an unwanted fire or explosion.
In addition, prior art delivery systems have failed to eliminate unwanted spillage. Consequently, gasoline is often spilled on the hot motor vehicle during the delivery process. This spillage is also very dangerous and has also resulted in unwanted fires.
Similarly, in transferring toxic or hazardous liquids, spillage continues to be a primary problem, as well as unsafe disposal of the container bearing the concentrated toxic liquid after it is used.
Although these problems and difficulties have existed in the industry for many years, no prior art system exists which completely eliminates the inherent dangers found in these liquid delivery situations.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a liquid flow controlling system which is capable of controllably delivering liquid to a tank or container in a safe, error free manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid flow controlling system having the characteristic features described above which provides positive, automatic flow control means to assure that the liquid is being delivered only when safe to do so.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid flow controlling system having the characteristic features described above which substantially reduces any chance of fires or explosions during the gravity delivery of liquid from one reservoir to another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid flow controlling system having the characteristic features described above which virtually eliminates dangerous spillage of the liquid being delivered.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.